Never Can Say Goodbye
by Fuinn123
Summary: Revisiting Finn and Quinn's relationship starting in 2x18. Plot line from episodes but most likely going to end up completely AU. Possibly rated M for future chapters. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, well I haven't written much lately which has made me mad. But school has been super tough and I have finals just around the corner so my free time has been limited. I didn't really know what to write until Fuinn13 sent me a message and asked me to write this. **

**It might be a little choppy the first chapter or two but I'm still trying to get back in the groove of writing. This story picks up near the end of 'Born This Way' and will follow the episode plotline throughout S2, but this will be AU and is a Fuinn story. **

**I don't own Glee or the characters!**

* * *

Finn slowly pulled away from his kiss with Quinn. He took the picture of Lucy, his girlfriend, and placed it back in his wallet before looking back at her. "So what are you going to put on your shirt?"

Quinn smiled at him as she grabbed a hold of his free hand. Before she could even answer him she had to look at him to make sure that this wasn't just some elaborate dream. The fact that he wasn't freaking out about this whole situation was somewhat stunning.

"I was thinking Lucy Caboosey since that was my old nickname." She told him with a faltering smile as she looked down at her feet.

Finn gave her his signature lopsided grin as he squeezed her hand, "I think that's a great idea."

"Why would you think that?" Quinn questioned him with a raised eyebrow, "After all I was half expecting you to dump me after you found out." She blurted as she looked away once more.

"Quinn." He tried to tell her, but when she didn't answer he squeezed her hand once more until she looked up at him, "Quinn, you were beautiful then, and you're beautiful now. If you honestly think me finding out about this is going to cause me to break up with you, well, I would have to say that you are crazy Ms. Fabray."

Finn knew he had said the right thing when she smiled at him once more. "When did you get so smooth with your words?" She asked him with a giggle as she shut her locker. He simply shrugged his shoulders as they walked down the hallway hand in hand.

To Finn's surprise, Quinn simply walked past the select students that were giving her weird looks or calling her names. Of course it probably helped that he shoved Azimio into the lockers after he said something.

What? Just because he had somewhat of a friendship with Azimio didn't mean he could say something offensive to his girlfriend and get away with it.

"Are you sure you weren't someone's knight in shining armor in your past life?" Quinn asked him with a teasing smile as they walked out to her car.

Finn stopped her and took her other hand as he smiled, "Nope. You're the only princess I've ever wanted." He told her as he kissed her forehead.

Quinn blushed and mumbled a thank you before pulling his head down for one more kiss. The boy was growing on her more and more every day.

* * *

"Finn come on, I know you know this!" Quinn said with a smile as she tried to motivate her boyfriend. He had a big English test tomorrow and Quinn had said she would help him study, with a little twist of course.

Finn furrowed his eyebrows in confusions as he racked his memory for the answer. _Come on_, he told himself as he really wanted to get this right as he knew what would happen if he did. Now who on earth wrote The Road Not Taken?

"Um…" He thought aloud as he continued to talk to himself in his head, _cold, winter, no that's not right. Snow, window, frost... Frost! _"Would it happen to be, Robert Frost?" Finn said proudly with a smile.

Quinn bit her lip and smiled, "You, Mr. Hudson, are correct." She told him as she lunged at him and attacked his lips. Who was she kidding, she liked this way of studying a lot better. It may or may not have been her idea.

Hey, whoever said that she wasn't allowed to have her needs fulfilled?

Finn smirked as he rolled them over so he was hovering over her small body, "What?" she whispered worried that she had done something wrong.

"Nothing." He simply told her as he let his hands begin to roam her body, which to his surprise she didn't stop him, "I just really like you."

Quinn was feeling a lot more into this than she should. A year ago they would have been praying about ten minutes ago. Now here she was letting him feel her up while she simply smiled and kissed him. She definitely wasn't mad about this situation.

It wasn't until his hands made their way up her shirt when he suddenly stopped and sat up, "Finn, think of the mailman!" She tried to remind him as she began to rub his arm.

He closed his eyes in concentration as he watched himself repeatedly hit the mailman with his mom's car. Man, he was a bad drive back then. Whoa, not important right now. He felt himself begin to cool down as he turned to face his girlfriend.

"Would it be wrong to ask why you have no problem with any of this anymore?" Finn slowly asked her with a smile. When she blushed he knew that he was safe. And oh boy, did he love that blush.

Quinn bit her lip once more and shrugged her shoulders before falling back against her pillows, "I just really like you." She told him with a teasing smile.

Finn smiled as he lowered himself next to her once more and began peppering her face and neck with kisses which resulted in a light moan from her. Impressed with himself he returned his lips to hers and kissed her once more slowly. He pulled away from her and laid there simply looking at her.

"You really are beautiful, Quinn." He told her confidently as he brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. He could stare into her hazel eyes for hours and not get bored.

"Finn," Quinn almost inaudibly whispered to Finn as they continued their stare off, "I want to have sex." She told him which resulted in her biting her lip once more.

He would be lying if he didn't say he was surprised to hear those words come out of Quinn Fabray's mouth. When it hit him that this was actually happening he slowly smiled and took her hand to let her know that he wanted to as well. "Just not yet. I want our first time together to be special."

Quinn smiled as she intertwined their fingers between them. "Finn, that is so sweet." Was all she could muster as she felt her eyes begin to tear up. This new Finn was beginning to get to good to be true.

Finn smiled and let go of her hand, which caused a slightly sad look from Quinn, so he could pull her closer so that her head was against his chest. He slowly stroked his fingers through her hair as he held her.

"I want us to work this time." He told her against the top of her head before kissing her hair softly, "No rushing into anything."

Quinn pulled her head back slightly so she could kiss him once more. When she placed her head on his chest again, she smiled to herself.

"I really like the new us."

* * *

**Okay so I really hope this is good! I can honestly say I haven't had this much fun writing a chapter in a long time. And no, that's not just because I haven't written a chapter in ages ha. But I haven't decided whether to make this story rating M or T. So if you have any suggestions on which or what you would like to see don't be afraid to say!**

**Reviews make the world go 'round! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I actually got some free time to write seeing that I have a couple of days until my next final. Hopefully chapter two gets the type of reaction the first did! By the way, I have a new story about Finn that will be uploaded hopefully soon! **

**Oh, and this story is going to end up being M, so just a warning. Gets a little heated this chapter but nothing too bad. I'll make sure to warn you if there is any smut, no worries!**

**I don't own Glee, unfortunately.**

* * *

Finn walked into school Monday with a smug grin on his face. The weekend he had just had? Arguably tops of his life. He was getting closer to Quinn every minute it seemed. Plus, their mack sessions were so intense these days that Finn wasn't even worried about going farther with her.

Okay, so maybe that last part was a _slight_ lie. But hey, he was still a guy.

He saw his girlfriend down the hall and began to make his way towards her only to be cut off by the one and only Jacob Israel who shoved some newspaper into his grip. Finn raised an eyebrow as he looked at the title, _The Muckraker_.

The fuck was this?

He scanned the front cover when his eyes fell on something that made his stomach turn. He nearly tore the paper in half in anger as he took off towards Quinn, knocking Jacob flat on his back.

"What the hell is this?" Finn yelled as he neared Quinn. He was not going to be made out as a fool again. Fool him once, shame on him; fool him twice, shame on you.

Quinn turned around to face her fuming boyfriend; to say she was confused was the understatement of the century. She looked at him trying to figure out what he was so upset about. He practically shoved the paper in her face. She rolled her eyes before taking a step back to read it.

No freaking way. This was not happening.

"Finn, you don't honestly believe this?" Quinn hopefully asked him. Albeit she was a little pissed that he made it seem like that he believed the article right away.

Finn was too upset to even think about what he was saying, "So first Puck, and now Sam!" He nearly screamed at his soon to be ex he figured, "Am I really that terrible of a boyfriend?" The final part came out with a hint of insecurity from the quarterback.

That didn't go unnoticed by Quinn as she dragged him into the nearest empty classroom. "Finn, think about what you're accusing me of. Do you really think I'd do this to you again?

He better choose his answer wisely, because she had no problem with bringing a little appearance by 'Scary Quinn.'

Finn sighed as he leaned against the wall, "Well what am I supposed to believe? It's already happened once, and I guess I'm just still a little insecure about it." He told her as he looked anywhere but at her.

Okay, so hearing him say that hurt, really bad.

"You know what, Finn?" Quinn told him, willing the tears forming in her eyes to stay put, "If you still can't trust me, then maybe we still have some unsolved problems."

Finn grabbed her wrist to stop her from walking out of the room, "Look Quinn, I'm sorry okay." He told her figuring she'd just forgive him.

Boy, was he wrong.

Quinn took a deep breath as she turned to face him, "_You_, need to learn to trust me. Until then, no, you are not forgiven." With that she ripped her wrist from his grasp and walked out of the classroom leaving a dumbfounded Finn mentally kicking himself.

* * *

Okay, so going on a stakeout with Rachel might not have been his best idea. But damnit, everybody was giving him those sympathetic looks that he received after the truth about Puck and Quinn came out.

So yeah, the insecurities were a bit of a problem.

But now here he was looking at the latest edition of McKinley's newspaper, and right dab in the middle was a picture of Rachel and him spying on Quinn and Sam.

Fuck his life. He knew he should've listened to Puck when he told him that sneaking around was not meant for him when they were eight years old.

* * *

Once again, Finn was left speechless in front of the whole Glee club. His mouth was still slightly agape as he looked around for any sign of what to do next. Rachel looked at the floor, probably embarrassed. After all, hearing Quinn make him choose between her and singing with Rachel made it seem like she expected him to run off to Rachel. Luckily though before he could get to caught up in that thought, Mike nodded towards the door and he took that as an indication to go after Quinn.

He all but sprinted out the door to find his blonde girlfriend. Shit, he had really messed up this time. This might be worse than when he tried to get some ass action during their second date, but that was totally irrelevant at this point.

Fortunately, he saw Quinn turn the corner and head for what he assumed the auditorium. He ran down the hall in pursuit of the blonde and finally caught up to her just inside the doors of the auditorium.

"Quinn," Finn said as he was nearly out of breath, "Wait, please!" He practically pleaded with his girlfriend who thankfully turned around to face him, her eyes burning with tears.

His heart broke a little at the sight; he was going to fix this.

Before she could even open her mouth to presumably yell at him, he was taking a step towards her and talking.

"I get it Q," Finn told her with a solemn look on his face, "I messed up. No, I colossally fucked up. I should have trusted you more, I feel like an idiot, trust me. It's just that with our history, there was this little part of me that still hates what you did to me."

"Finn I-"

Finn cut her off, "I know it wasn't right of me to spy on you, but damnit I had to be sure. You don't understand how bad it hurt the first time, I couldn't even begin to imagine a second time. I just don't want to lose you that way, Quinn. It's just that I…" He said before he froze and looked down towards his feet.

Quinn looked at him longingly as she waited for him to finish. This apology was so close to being perfect, all he had to do was say _one_ thing.

"I love you." Finn finally got out as he looked hopefully towards Quinn.

There it was.

Quinn didn't even say anything, just walked up to him and grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him. She was a sucker for moments like this. "I love you, too." She whispered with a smile as she pulled away.

Finn was beaming at this point, "Not bad, eh?" He asked her with a wink as he engulfed her in his arms. He held her tight as he honestly didn't really want to let go.

"Let's go to my house." Quinn almost inaudibly whispered into his shoulder as they stood there holding each other, "My mom will be at work for another three hours."

Finn practically dragged Quinn out of the auditorium and out to his truck. What? It's not like she was resisting, so no, it wasn't forcefully. Plus, he was in need of some good mackage after the stressful week they had.

* * *

They were in her bed in what seemed like seconds after they had left school, sure they were skipping Glee, but whatever.

Finn was on top of her, hungrily kissing her, making up for all the time they had lost when they were fighting. He could tell right away that there was going to be more than kissing. He wasn't complaining though, come on now.

Quinn didn't waste much time as she began to pull Finn's shirt up, breaking their kiss momentarily to pull it over his head and toss it aside. She happily reclaimed his lips as she began to rub her hands up and down his bare chest and abs.

He shuddered at her touch as he kissed his way towards her neck, finding her pulse point. He only paid short attention to that though before he moved on to her collarbone and began to nip and suck planning on leaving his mark. He knew for a fact that this would drive her wild, and when her back began to arch ever so slightly, he knew it was.

Quinn let out a soft moan as she took her right hand and rolled them over. She smiled down at him before pulling off her cardigan, leaving her in the simple white dress. Kind of cliché considering their past with the chastity ball, but that's neither here nor there.

She smiled slyly at him before slowly pulling her dress over her head, revealing her matching bra and underwear. Finn grinned eagerly before flipping them once more as he began to kiss down her body. His hands made their way to her breasts as he began to massage her breasts over her bra.

She bit her lip and moaned in approval as she slipped her hands into his hair and gently tugged him up. Finn reached her face and kissed her hard. He wanted to prove to her that he was sorry.

But it was when Quinn began to unbuckle his belt that he realized that this wasn't the right time. He honestly couldn't believe he was doing this again, but he broke the kiss and looked down to his now uneasy looking girlfriend.

"What?" She slowly asked him, wondering why he suddenly just stopped.

Finn grinned lopsidedly as he looked into her hazel eyes, "I just really love you, and I don't want our first time together to be out of anger and frustration."

He was expecting her to agree, but when he saw tears begin to outline her eyes his smile quickly disappeared, "Wait Q, what's wrong?"

"It's because I'm not as pretty as Rachel, isn't it?" Quinn asked him with a sniffle, "Or are you picturing Lucy right now." She asked him as she tried to look anywhere but at him.

Finn closed his eyes in disappointment, honestly, where did Rachel even come from? "Quinn, stop it. You're beautiful and you know that I think that. If I didn't want our first time to be after something special, I wouldn't stop." He truthfully told her, praying she'd believe him.

Quinn felt her face turn red in embarrassment. God she could overreact sometimes, how he didn't think she was psychotic was pretty amazing to her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed that." She quietly apologized to him placing her hand on his cheek.

Finn smiled down at her before kissing her forehead, cheek and then lips. "How about after prom?" He shyly suggested, he could feel his face turn a little red. But, damn she still had this affect on him even after their recent rendezvous.

"I think that sounds perfect." Quinn told him with a smile as she leaned up to kiss him once more. "Can we at least snuggle for a little bit?" She asked him with a hopeful smile.

Finn chuckled as he grabbed his shirt and handed it to her, "Of course." He smiled when she pulled his shirt over head, letting it fall to her mid-thigh.

Quinn smiled contentedly as she snuggled into Finn's side, resting head on his shoulder. She sighed happily as he took her hand and rested their intertwined fingers on his stomach.

"You're sure lookin' good in my shirt." Finn sung quietly into Quinn's ear as he looked at his girlfriends body cuddled up next to him.

Yeah, he was a little cheesy at times.

* * *

**Okay, so hopefully that was good? It took me a good amount of time to write this chapter so I really hope you enjoyed it! Review to let me know what you think or if you have any ideas! If I didn't reply to your reviews for the last chapter, they didn't go unseen! I just lost track of who I had responded to... So review and I'll be sure to reply!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah, so much for updating more frequently, sorry! I've been working so much lately it's ridiculous, gotta make money for school though. Anywho, this chapter was especially hard to write, considering it was my first smut chapter and I just didn't know where to start.**

**I don't own most of this stuff.**

* * *

Finn couldn't stop looking over at the blonde as he made the drive to Breadstixx. She was seriously the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. The blue dress looked phenomenal on her. It was damn near impossible for him to take his eyes off of her.

"Finn, stop it." Quinn told him giggling, not able to hide her blush, "Keep, your eyes on the road."

He merely smirked as he looked back towards the road, "Well maybe you shouldn't look so dang pretty."

Quinn giggled as they pulled into the parking lot, "You are such a dork." She told him as she playfully slapped his arm.

"But I'm your dork." Finn told her with a shrug of the shoulders.

Quinn kissed him once he put the car in park, "You'll always be my dork." She told him with a wink.

* * *

"What is she doing here with that douchebag?"

Finn nearly choked on his food as he heard the words come from his girlfriend's mouth. Sure, he didn't like seeing Rachel here with Jesse St. James, but hearing that come from Quinn's mouth was pretty unexpected.

"Um." He finally managed to answer, "Not sure, can't say that I approve seeing Rachel with _him_ though."

Quinn glared at Finn, "Okay, no. He's the one who helped reveal my past." She told him as she looked down at her food. She still wasn't completely okay with everybody knowing about Lucy.

Finn narrowed his eyes as he looked at his date, "Come on, we all know that Lauren was the main culprit in that whole situation. After all, that's the reason that he broke up with her."

Quinn looked at him with a raised brow, waiting for him to elaborate.

"Oh," Finn shook his head slowly as he remembered he hadn't told her that his best friend had dumped his girlfriend, "Yeah, Puck dumped her yesterday. He kept saying something about falling for somebody else or something."

Quinn just shrugged as she continued to pick at her food.

"If it's you, I'm going to knock his lights out." Finn told her seriously before taking a sip of his water.

Quinn giggled softly as she took his hand into her own, "Trust me, I made that mistake once and it will not happen again." She told him with a squeeze of the hand for a little reassurance.

Finn's faced softened as he carefully brought Quinn's hand to his mouth before kissing her knuckles. "I can't wait for tonight."

The blush on Quinn's face was pretty noticeable, but she didn't really care. After all she hadn't had sex since that fateful night with Puck. This time would be different though.

* * *

After all of the pictures and talking to people, they finally got a chance to dance. Finn had been practicing with Kurt for days, just to make sure that tonight was perfect.

He smiled adoringly into Quinn's eyes as he placed his hands on her lower back. His smile may have grown a little bigger when she looped her arms around his neck.

Yeah, he liked when they were this close.

Rachel was on the stage singing her song. He caught a couple of words but couldn't really find it in himself to look up to the stage. That would just mean that he would have to take his eyes off of his girlfriend.

"I can't believe she is singing this." He heard her mumble about halfway through the song as he finally looked up and noticed Rachel staring longingly at him.

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

Finn sighed as he looked back down to Quinn, he didn't say anything though. He simply kissed her, slowly and passionately, to show her that he was with _her_ and not Rachel.

Quinn smiled up to him as the song finally came to an end, "The only thing that will make this night better will be when we win Prom King and Queen."

He just smiled back at her as the DJ started to play another song.

* * *

Finn laughed as the song ended, as much as he loved the song _Shout_, it was pretty freaking tiring. Quinn grabbed his hand before he could really react and led them closer to the stage as she knew they would be announcing the winners soon.

Another slow song started as Finn's hands found their way back to Quinn's lower back. "Look." He said with a nod towards the doors.

Quinn looked just in time to see Rachel blush, while nodding to an equally looking nervous Puck. "Did he just?"

"Yup." Finn said proudly as he watched his ex-girlfriend and best friend begin to dance, "About damn time."

* * *

To say he was pissed to hear his step-brothers name called for Prom Queen was a fucking understatement. Someone was going to get their ass kicked.

"Yeah, no one saw that coming." Finn heard the kid he knew as Rick 'The Stick' say. First off, that was probably the dumbest nickname he had ever heard. Second off, if he said one more thing, he was going to get his lights knocked out.

Quinn sighed sadly as Finn tightened his grip around her shoulders, "I can't believe we didn't win, and now Kurt is humiliated just to top it off."

Finn was about to cheer her up when he lost it, "Total fag if you ask me." was all he heard Rick say before he punched him right in the face. As much as he loved Quinn, family came first and he hoped she would understand.

He got a couple more punches in before he felt himself being pulled up by Puck. "You're outta here!" Sue Sylvester yelled as she came over and grabbed Finn by the arm, yanking him out of the gym.

"Didn't you hear what he said?" Finn roared as she led him out the door. He was furious that he was getting punished while Rick got to go free.

Coach Sylvester looked at the quarterback with what he could have sworn was a bit of sadness, "I'm sure it was something towards Porcelain, but there's nothing I can do. Unfortunately for you, I saw what you did. Sorry Hudson, but your prom is over."

With that, he was alone as the door slammed in his face. He slid down against the pillar and buried his face into his hands. He didn't even notice the door open as he sat there trying to calm himself.

"Are you okay?"

Finn slowly looked up from his hands as his eyes met the hazel ones looking down at him, "I'm sorry I ruined your prom."

Quinn smiled sadly as she sat down next to him, "Are you kidding me? I would have been more offended if you didn't hit that jerk for what he said."

Finn smiled as he kissed his girlfriend, "Thanks." He mumbled as he rubbed his sore knuckles.

"And to be honest," Quinn nearly whispered as she kissed his bruised knuckles, "I've never been more turned on in my life."

Finn looked at her and saw her biting her bottom lip. He freaking loved it when she did that. "Let's go." He told her as he got up and pulled her up with him, "My mom works the late shift at the hospital and Burt is out of town."

Quinn stopped him momentarily, as she reached up to kiss him one more time, "I love you."

* * *

Finn ran to the corner store to buy condoms as Quinn changed out of her dress into something sexier. He didn't really care though, because she could look beautiful in anything.

He still couldn't believe he had managed to somehow forget to buy condoms when they had planned this out weeks ago. Typical of himself to nearly ruin things.

Grabbing the nearest box of condoms, he all but ran to the checkout line as the cashier scanned his purchase. He quickly paid before grabbing the bag and heading towards his car once more.

"Finn?" He froze in his tracks as he recognized the voice, "Shouldn't you be at prom with Quinnie?"

This was probably about to me the most awkward moment of his life. His car was a mere five feet away, so in a split second decision he opened the passenger door and tossed the bag in before turning around.

"Oh hey, Ms. Fabray." Finn told her politely as he walked over to her, "We actually left early and I just came to pick up a few movies to watch." He lied with his best smile.

Luckily, Ms. Fabray smiled and nodded her head, "Well just be sure to have her let me know whether or not she is coming home tonight." She said with a smile before turning and heading into the store.

Crisis averted.

* * *

He's sneaking up the stairs as quietly as he can in an attempt to scare her when it dawns on him that scaring her might not be his brightest idea considering he is about to have sex with her for the first time.

His immaturity scares him at times.

Quickly shaking his head, he made his presence known by slipping on the very next stair (only slightly on purpose).

"Hey, you." Quinn said to him as she met him at the top of the staircase, wearing nothing but one of his shirts that fell just above her mid-thigh.

Finn's mouth fell slightly open as he took in the sight of her, "You look beautiful."

She blushed and smiled as she looked down at her feet. Only to be giggling seconds later as he swooped her up into his arms and carried her to his bed. He laid her down on it as the shirt she was wearing slid up, revealing her panties.

He was half expecting her to pull the shirt down, but all she did was bite her lip and look at him expectantly. He took that as a cue as he joined her on the bed and placed a chaste kiss to her lips.

"Are you sure about this, Quinn?"

She nodded as she kissed him, "Positive."

He leaned back in and kissed her once more, this time with a bit more passion. His tongue licking at her lips, to which she happily obliged in opening her mouth, letting his tongue run over hers.

Her hands slowly ran up and down his back, slowly pulling his shirt up. She scratched up his back, just hard enough to leave a mark before pulling the shirt over his head, breaking their kiss for longer than she wanted.

His lips quickly found hers once more as he tugged the hem the shirt she was wearing up her body. He pulled it up until the shirt was above her breasts. He hated to admit it, but he kind of felt like a kid on Christmas, he had waited for this for years.

He took a breast into each hand as his lips moved from her lips towards her neck. He gently massaged each breast, which elicited a moan from the blonde. He sucked at her pulse point as he reached a hand under her to unclasp her bra.

To his surprise he unclasped it in one swift motion, he removed his lips from her neck as he pulled her bra off, revealing her breasts. "You're beautiful." He whispered before kissing his way down her chest and down the valley between her breasts.

He continued his trail of kisses until he reached just above the waistline of her panties. Slowly, he looped his fingers inside the waistband and pulled them down, dropping them over the bed. He took a second to take in the sight of her body, which was perfect if he had to say so himself.

"Finn…" Quinn breathed as she thought he was taking _way_ too much time.

He slowly slipped a finger into her slick folds which elicited another, louder moan from her. He carefully brought a second finger to join the first when he realized just how wet she was for him.

"Make love to me, Finn."

He pulled his fingers out as he looked up to the blonde, they locked eyes and she nodded slightly at him. He wasn't sure why he was suddenly really nervous, sure he was basically new at this since it had been a while, but still. He fumbled with the box of condoms as he ripped one off.

"Relax, Finn." Quinn assured him as she leaned up to rub her hand up and down his arm. Yes, she was nervous too, but she wanted this to happen.

Finn took a deep breath as he looked to the blonde; he nodded and kissed her before laying her back down. He pulled his pants and boxers off before joining her on the bed. She bit her bottom lip once more and looked at him.

He ripped open the package and took out the condom; he smoothed the latex over himself with a couple of strokes before positioning himself between her parted legs. He slowly pressed into her, moaning as he was fully inside of her. He stopped moving so that she could adjust to him being inside of her.

When she kissed him, he took that as a sign and began to thrust in and out of her. "Quinn… You feel…" She felt so good, he was unable to form a complete sentence, he did the only logical thing in his mind at that time and returned to kissing her.

The moans coming from Quinn's mouth right now, keep Finn going. It was all the motivation he needed, if any. The thrusts got deeper as the seconds turned to minutes. "Finn, I'm close…" She pleaded with him, her hips bucking in unison with his.

He felt her tip over the edge when her walls constricted around him, her nails dug into his back as she shouted his name in a voice he hadn't heard before.

That sent him over the edge as he spilled into the condom. They both tried to regain their breath as he remained inside of her. As he went to pull out, she wrapped her legs around his waist, "Wait, not yet." She told him as she kissed him once more.

"I love you, Finn Hudson." She told him as he rolled onto the side of her. He pulled the condom of and threw it away before lying on his back.

"I love you, too, Quinn Fabray." He told her with his lopsided grin as she curled up next to him, resting her chin on his chest. His right arm wrapped around her small body as his left hand brought the covers up around their bodies.

Her fingers drew small circles on his chest as she let out a happy yawn, "That was worth the wait."

He simply nodded in agreement as he yawned once himself. It had definitely turned into quite the perfect night if he had to say so himself. And now as they drifted off to sleep, he had the love of his life snuggled up next to him. He could only hope to have more moments like this in his future.

* * *

**Well there it is, after what seems like forever I finally finished the chapter. Hopefully it was enjoyable! Please review to let me know! **


End file.
